


Appropriate Inappropriate

by baebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (a bit of) begging, Awkward First Time, Blowjobs, Bottom Hank, Christmas, Coming early, Desperate Connor, Desperation, Domesticity, Dominant Connor, Embarassment, Established Relationship, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Kinda, M/M, Nervous hank, One Shot, Robot Kink, Smut, Submissive Hank, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Topping from the Bottom, Unrealistic positions, hank repeatedly reminds himself of the fact that Connor is a robot, hank would probably break his back tbh, long intro, meantion Of cole, mention Of meat, mention of depression, robotic connor, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Connor buys Hank a Christmas gift that they can both appreciate.“Fucking hell.” He exclaimed, without much else to say. “You bought yourself a…”“Sexual favours are perfectly sound and accepted Christmas gifts.” Connor interrupted.“This isn't… this isn’t a sexual favor, Con. This is a cock, plain and simple.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GOD this is so late and poorly edited but I really just couldn’t not post it for so long, given it’s theme. Hope y’all enjoy!

Christmas had always been a small affair for Hank, given that he wasn’t particularly fond of it himself. After Cole had died he’d busied himself with work over the holidays, a surprisingly marcarbe time what with all the suicides and family dinners gone wrong. Until Connor he hadn’t had a reason to bother with tradition beyond the shallow workplace secret santa. The android was as fascinated with Christmas as he was with everything else that hadn’t been programmed or built into him, and he’d managed to convince Hank to at least take Christmas eve off to string up some fairy lights and exchange one or two gifts. They’d gone shopping separately, which was an activity Hank typically despised. It was bearable, though, when you only had to worry about an easily-pleased android and an overweight saint bernard. He’d picked up some tinsel and a sticky date pudding while he was at it, but that was about as far as he was willing to go. No party, no postcards, and certainly no carolling. As long as he got it over with quickly, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

He’d arrived home from work on the 24th to a house filled with the smells of food. The ham hit him first, and then not soon after the pudding. Then the cranberry sauce, then the carrots, corn, potatoes… he rounded the corner to reveal Connor bend over the stove with the sleeves of his uniform rolled up over his elbows. He cleared his throat. “I thought we were going to have a small Christmas.” He said, though he honestly couldn’t complain. Food was one of the few things he thoroughly enjoyed that Connor hadn’t removed completely. He was one hell of a cook too, despite not being able to taste any of the food he’d made.  
The man in question turned and smiled, wiping his hands on a rag. “Would you mind assisting me, Hank? I could do with an extra pair of hands.”  
He grunted in protest but stepped further into the kitchen regardless, helping Connor complete and serve just about the most elaborate dinner he’d had in years. He didn’t dare think about what Connor might make him do to work it all off after the fact.

They sat down together at the small dining room table absolutely cluttered with food. Hank gave a quick thanks to Connor before diving in, shovelling the food into his mouth at a rate that surely couldn’t be healthy. Typically Connor would scold him for his lack of manners but he let it slide tonight, instead opting to watch him lovingly from beside him. They had been together for months by now, although it didn't quite feel that way. They’d taken it slower than Hank had anticipated, though the languid progress of their relationship didn't bother him too much at all. Whatever Connor wanted to give him, Hank would take, though he was in no hurry to figure out what that may be. Things were good between them, with or without the added bonus of romance or sex. He glanced towards Connor and returned his quiet, awkward smile, mouth full of food. He swallowed. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Christmas day isn’t until tomorrow.”  
Hank rolled his eyes. “Merry Christmas Eve, then, how about that?”  
Connor placed his hands on the table and lent forward, kissing his partner. It was warm and soft and entirely fitting for the evening. It had been a steep learning curve, but they were comfortable enough with one-another that brief (but satisfactory) kisses were a daily occurance.  
Connor pulled back after a moment. “Gifts?”  
Hank nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Just let me get them.” He stood up form the table and allowed Connor to clear his plate for him. He walked into his room and opened the closet where he’d hidden the gifts despite knowing the android would have very little issue finding them if he’d wanted to. There were three in total, each hastily wrapped in the same loud paper. He hauled them out to the table and dumped them beside Connors, both greater in numbers and appearance. As soon as he’d sat back down he was handed a gift that he tore into immediately. He’d forgotten how good it felt to receive something like this. His first gift was a mug printed with the words ‘#1 Lieutenant’. It was a horrible gift, but that’s part of what made it so charming. “Thank you, Connor.” he said, chuckling and placing it aside. “It’s perfect.”  
The continued to swap gifts back and forth, unwrapping Sumo’s on his behalf given his lack of thumbs and critical thinking. It wasn’t long until only one remained, a single large-ish box without a card or tag attached. “Who’s this for?” Hank asked.

Connor smiled widely as though he’d been waiting for the question to be asked. “I’d hoped both of us would get some use out of it.” He pushed whatever ‘it’ between them, ignoring Hanks raised eyebrow and silent skepticism. He wasn’t initially concerned, just curious. He didn’t allow himself to think too hard about it just yet though, Connor would manage to surprise him regardless. He reached out and began unwrapping, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He pulled the paper back and found himself staring down at a cardboard container labelled with the word ‘Cyberlife’. He cleared his throat and lifted its lid. The first thing he noticed was a thin booklet that read “Phallic Attachment Model B7-2: Users Guide.” He felt the blood rise in his cheeks almost immediately as he realised what else the box contained.  
“Fucking hell.” He exclaimed, without much else to say. “You bought yourself a…”  
“Sexual favours are perfectly sound and accepted Christmas gifts.” Connor interrupted.  
“This isn't… this isn’t a sexual favor, Con. This is a cock, plain and simple.”  
“I’m aware.” The room was quiet for a moment. It was astounding how quickly he’d managed to change the mood. “Although it’s necessary for what I had in mind.”  
Hank swallowed and returned his gaze. “And what exactly would that be?”  
“I intend to engage in intercourse with you. If you’re interested, of course.” Connor couldn’t have phrased it more awkwardly if he tried, though Hank couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t built for… this. 

Hank licked his lips and nodded slowly. “Okay, okay… it’s been a while but I suppose we can give it a shot. I’m just- how does this all work?”  
“Because of the nature of my model, that being one designed to adapt to the environment around me, my crotch plate is easily replaceable by hardware like this. It will only take me a few minutes to run checks and download the necessary protocols once I’ve gained approval from my administrator.”  
Hank could feel his palms begin to sweat. Connors wording was anything but sexy and yet it still managed to turn him on far beyond what it should have. “Right. And that’s me, yeah?”  
Connor responded with a warm smile. “Yes, Hank. That’s you.” he paused. “Do I have permission?”  
Hank nodded. “Guess so. Mean I don’t see why not.” He tried to sound as casual as possible given the situation and failed miserably, his voice shaking with weary anticipation. He could imagine it now, the heavy softness of a cock between his legs. Perhaps it was ignorant of him, but it felt right for Connor, like something that had always been missing. “Go on, then. I’ll clean up here.”

Connor looked beyond excited, and that was saying something given that he still had trouble expressing genuine emotion. Hank would have never guessed that this would be the cause for his wide, toothy grin. Connor grabbed the box and took it off to the bathroom while his housemate was left to clean up and reconsider his life choices. It went without saying that Connor could woo anyone he wanted with the smallest of efforts. He was pretty, charming, polite, and filled with an awe of the world that Hank had lost long ago. They’d been through the same conversations over and over again, the worn detective never quite believing that someone like Connor would take a genuine interest in depressions human form. Luckily for him, Connor never tired of laying it on thick. Sometimes they were strange, but Hank would take what he could get. He stood from his seat and began to stack the empty plates on-top of one-another, grimacing at the sound they made when placed into the dishwasher. He always hated housework, but he hadn’t had much of a reason to tidy up after himself until Connor moved in. That kid did wonders.

Hank must have been lost in thought because he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his partners hands wrap around his waist. “Jesus christ!” he swore and then turned around, his demeanor immediately melting once he’d caught sight of Connor.  
The android stood confidently, his new addition a proud bugle beneath his briefs, body otherwise naked. “I’m sorry, Hank. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
Hank was staring. He knew he was, and he knew it was bad, but he couldn't help himself. It was just so… there. It demanded his attention, as much as a robot dick could. It looked just as just as realistic as the rest of Connor, and Hank couldn’t decide whether or not it was endearing or unnerving. Perhaps it was both. Wonders of technology, eh? He blinked and shifted his gaze back to Connor face, which was decorated with a completely unashamed expression. Hank swallowed. “No. Course you didn’t. It’s nothing I haven't seen before.”  
Connor laughed in response, a warm and familiar sound. Hank was reminded briefly of the situation they were in. Him in his stained target tee with a stack of plates and Connor stripped bare with a hard-on and a broad smile. What a pair they were. “No, I suppose not.” He said. “Though unfortunately it may operate a little differently than I’d hoped, at least for now. The protocols were recently updated and it’s going to take at least ten minutes to fully download.”

It. The penis. Right. Hank nodded and turned back to his task, placing the last of the dishes into the machine. “I see. So I guess I’ll have to wait, then.”  
“Not necessarily.” Connor said in a matter-of-fact tone, placing his hand on Hanks shoulder and pulling him around to face him. “It’s still functional, just not completely. I’ll be able to use it as is standard, but I just won’t be able to feel it for myself.”  
Hank chewed his bottom lip, feeling the prickle of hot sweat on the back of his neck. This was a lot to take in. He shrugged. “That wouldn’t be terribly fair on you, would it?”  
Connor shook his head. “On the contrary, it would allow me to explore and catalog your responses for later encounters without the impaired judgement of arousal.”  
God, that shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it did. Hank felt himself nod before he could think it through. “Right. Okay. I suppose that makes sense.” He could feel his own length start to harden just at the thought of Connor ‘exploring’ him. “I’ll shower. Yep.” He pushed past Connor with his head down, sheepish. Why was he so nervous? He’d done this plenty of times before, and he was pretty damn good at it too. Either way he wanted it, and he wanted it bad. 

After a quick shower he walked down the hall to his room dressed in nothing but a towel, considering for a split-second to make a run for it. That changed the moment he opened his bedroom door to see his nearly nude soon-to-be-lover sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with a small bottle of lube. “Hello, Hank.” He said far more casually than was appropriate.  
Hank swallowed and replied with, “Hello, Connor.”  
The android stood and walked over to him, stepping closer until the tips of their feet touched. “You’re nervous.” He said. “I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds.”  
Hank laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders. “You most certainly fucking did.”  
Connor smiled and hummed, satisfied with the lack of total rejection. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Hanks. It was the same as it always had been to begin with, practiced and slow, but began to pick up speed quickly. Hank could feel the touch of his android over his damp skin, thin fingertips smoothing across his shoulders, his chest, the bulge of his stomach. In response he repaid the favor, gripping connors waist and pulling him closer. He felt the obvious bulge of Connors detachable cock beneath his cyber-life issued briefs resting just against his own thickening length. Hank gasped at the contact and Connor clued in, rolling his hips forward to increase the friction. Hank pulled back from the kiss and was reminded by Connors concentrated stare that this did nothing for him, that he was so eager to please he didn’t bother waiting for his own pleasure to matter. This fact alone made Hanks mouth water, but he still had a tinge of guilt left to eradicate. “You sure you’re okay with this?” He breathed.  
“Yes.” Connor responded immediately, raising a hand to steady Hanks face. “I like you like this.”

Hank only groaned in response and clutched harder onto Connor, his fingers curling into the fabric of his briefs. “Wanna see.” He said, clearly both embarrassed and flustered. His boyfriend was more than happy to oblige, and stepped back to slip the last piece of clothing off. His dick was as perfect as a dick could be, a little over average in length with a subtle upwards curve, a mole or two dotting it’s base. It suited him far better than it should have, Hank concluded. He swallowed hard. “Jesus.” He said, all reasonable observations leaving him. What the hell could he say? It was the first cock he’d seen in years besides his own. “That’s… something.”  
Connor smiled softly, completely devoid of shame. Hank was still gaping when he said: “Would you like to suck my dick, Hank?”  
And really, how could he turn down such a polite request? “Okay.” He said, nodding.

Hank sunk to his knees in front of Connor without being prompted, the towel around his waist straining to remain in place. Connor stepped forward and looked down at him, his expression completely collected, unaffected by the state Hank was in. Strangely enough, that only pushed him to try harder. Hank wanted Connor to feel pleasure. He wanted him to blush and stutter the way he was, even if the slither is rationality remaining told him that Connor couldn’t feel anything he was doing, let alone respond to it as a practiced human would. He kept their eyes locked as he parted his lips and moved closer to the head of Connors length, his breath already shortening by the mere thought of what he was about to do. When Connors clock slid into his throat Hank moaned almost immediately. Oh, how he’d missed this. Being on his knees with a dick in his mouth took his back half a dozen years. He’d forgotten how much he’d loved this. He pushed himself forward still, feeling his own throat tighten in protest as he pressed his nose to Connors groin. He felt a hand carding through his hair and glanced back at Connor, who wore the same expression you’d give a purring kitten. He knew how much Hank needed this.

“It suits you.” He said after a moment. “Do you enjoy this, Hank? Having my penis in your mouth?”  
It was such an awkward sentence, the kind of thing that Hank would usually laugh at. Now, though, he could only nod. He did enjoy it. In fact he loved it. He pulled back an inch, revelling in the feeling of the slickness against his lips.  
“I do.” He curled his tongue around Connors tip, coating him thoroughly with saliva before taking him in again, sighing contentedly through his nose. He used to be a pro at shit like this, taking cock like it was his job. When he’d gotten married he’d settled into a predictable, vanilla routine. Thank god that was over. He glanced up at Connor and coaxed himself to relax around his thickness, dragging his hands to grip Connors waist and pull him further still. The Android didn’t move on his own, but seemed more than happy to have Hank position him. Somehow the blank stare on his face made this a hell of a lot hotter, if a little creepy. 

Hank stayed like that, still for a moment, allowing himself to remember just how good it felt to be gagged with a dick. He hummed pleasantly and closed his eyes, the shame melting away little by little. He pressed his fingers into Connors sides and felt the grip in his hair tighten minutely. Oh, how he’d missed this. He began to move, so, so slowly at first, his tongue working lazily. He hadn’t realised how bad he’d wanted this until now. Once he’d managed to fall into a steady enough rhythm, Connor began to move with him, rocking his hips to meet Hank halfway. Hank responded by easing up a little, encouraging Connor to go further and further until he was holding Hanks head still with both hands and doing all the work himself, eliciting the occasional grunt from Hank, who’d let go of his hips and was pressing his palm into his own erection, willing it to subside.

“I didn’t expect you to respond so positively to so little stimulus.” Connor said from above him, voice unchanged. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” It was a completely honest evaluation, Hank knew that, and yet his cock throbbed with his words. His sex-addled brain translated Connors observation into an insult, pointing out Hanks lack of control, his need to please. It was an embarrassing turn-on. There was something about the distant, cool nature of Connor in the moment that drove him quite mad with lust, reminding him of what it was like when they first met. Connor couldn’t even feel anything that Hank did, and yet he did it anyway, desperate to be sated. Connor must have caught on to this, because he lifted one foot and nudged Hanks hand from his crotch, replacing it with the light pressure of his heel. Hanks eyes shot open, and he nearly gagged around Connors cock. He pulled off to gasp for air, shifted his thighs further apart.  
“Oh, fuck.” He moaned, breathing hard. It was almost comical how desperate he was already from only a few minutes of sucking cock. The only thing separating him and the bottom of Connors foot was the thin fabric of the towel wrapped around his waist. He tilted his hips upwards, and had to stifle a groan. “Yeah, that’s good.” 

Hank would never have expected Connor to respond the way he did; with a breath of laughter. “Is that all it’s going to take for you to reach orgasm, Hank?” He asked. “Fucking yourself against me after a sloppy blowjob?” It was rare that Connor swore and dear god did it have an effect. Hank nodded and groaned in response, thinking wholly with his cock at this point. The berating only serves to turn him on further. He could feel the tip of his cock seep precum into the towel he was wearing, which frustrated him. He raised a shaky hand to pull it off, pleading that Connor would allow him to continue as he had been. Unfortunately, he didn’t.  
“Please.” Hank gasped when Connor began to move away. “Let me…” he wasn’t going to say it. He couldn’t. This was already miles from his comfort zone to begin with.  
Connor smiled kindly and shook his head. “The purpose of this exercise was to allow me to catalog your responses to various sexual activities. I’m sure you will find our future encounters more enjoyable if you allow me to penetrate you now while I’m still able to make non-biased assessments.” ‘Penetrate’ was perhaps Hanks least favourite word for it, but he nodded in agreement anyway. He gave a quick ‘whatever’ and then stood to his feet, head still muggy with sex.

Before he knew could realise what was happening, Connor had pushed him down onto the bed and spread his legs, towering over him. His expression remained the same unfazed adoration he generally looked to Hank with, as though his partner wasn’t shaking and flushed pink beneath him. He smoothed his hands over Hanks thighs, petting him. He pressed a kiss to Hanks lips after a moment of silence and then pulled back and stood up, promising he’d be back soon with the lubricant he’d purchased for the occasion. Hank nodded and let him leave, dropping his head back onto the pillows. Just how long had Connor wanted to fuck him? Why the hell did he feel the need to wait? Things between them were perfectly fine before, sure, but sexuality had usually been a big part of Hanks life once. Maybe it could be again. He ached at the thought of them doing this regularly, and allowed himself to stroke his cock while he waited for his boyfriend. This could be good. Once Connors dick finally fucking worked, maybe they’d take a few days off to explore its range. Hank clenched his teeth together as he ran a thumb over the head of his length, feeling himself strain for more contact.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Connor commented from the doorway, and Hank decided he didn’t have quite enough decency to stop and respond with words. Instead, all Connor got was a grunt and a shaky nod. That seemed good enough for him, though. He stepped closer to the bed holding a small bottle of lube. He knelt onto the bed between Hanks legs and looked down at him blankly, memorising the flush across his cheeks and the way he stroked himself. He popped the cap on the bottle and slicked his fingers, making a show of it. “You must have missed this.” He said, and Hank nodded.  
“Of course I did. I haven’t been fucked in… oh, jesus. In years. We can talk about this later, can you just-”  
Connor shushed him and leant forward, kissing him with a surprising amount of softness. “Relax for me, Hank.” He said against his humans lips, and began to press a single finger inside Hank. Despite a tad more warning being typical, Hank didn’t bother complaining. The feeling he’d been longing for washed over him as Connor began to slowly pump his finger, stretching Hank out. They kissed all the while, and by the third finger both Hank’s arms and legs were wrapped firmly around Connor, trying to pull him closer.  
“I’m good, now. You can fuck me.”

Connor nodded and pulled back, looking down at Hank with that same damn expression. It was as if Hank had asked him for a glass of water, not demanded his cock. Either way, he seemed pleased to fulfill the request. He gripped the base of his length, and Hank felt his breath leave him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so horny. “Please.” He said, spreading his legs an inch further apart. Connor gripped his legs and positioned him, and a moment later pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. His gaze was locked on Hanks face, which twisted into an obvious show of arousal. “Oh, god, Connor. That’s good.” Connors smile broadened.  
“I’m glad I’m able to please you.” He said simply, and pushed further still. The stretch of it was perhaps what Hank missed the most about sex, the feeling of being filled. It was a little painful, even, but nothing an old cop couldn’t handle. “I’ll provide you with the time you need to adjust.”  
Hank shook his head, and stroked his own cock faster. “No- fuck. Don’t make me wait, please, Con. Just give it to me already.”

Despite asking for it, Hank was admittedly getting a little ahead of himself. When Connor began to move, it was suddenly all too much. He looked, sounded, and acted like a human, but Hank would be lying if he said he fucked like one. His movements were calculated and direct and unforgiving, his hips snapping forward to fuck Hank well. A broken moan tore from his throat almost immediately, and it was far louder than he’d have liked. Connor didn’t pause to tease or congratulate himself, and instead gripped Hanks thighs harder, pressing his back into the mattress at an angle that only allowed him to fuck deeper. Perhaps he was biased, but Hank couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so thoroughly fucked, and they’d only been going at it for a minute now. Hank felt a familiar warmth come over him and groaned at the realisation that he was already so, so close. He tried to warn Connor, but all that he could manage was a choked sob which gained him a nonchalant hum in return.

Despite the shame of cumming so early, Hank couldn’t help himself. The relentless wet slide of his cock pushed closer and closer to to the edge of orgasm. He panted, turning his head to look back to Connor, who was of course, totally aware of what was about to happen. “I had hoped out experiment would last a little longer.” He said in mock disappointment. “Is it simply too much for you, Hank?” He was teasing, and dear lord did it work. Hank nodded, moaning too often for any actual words to leave his lips. “Why don’t you cum for me?” Shit. That was the last straw. Hank felt himself shake as his orgasm took him, and Connor had the audacity to fuck him through it until Hank was weak and gasping, his cum streaked across his stomach.  
“I…” Hank wanted to say something, to tell his boyfriend off for his rough treatment, but he couldn’t find the words. “Good.”

Connor laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, cock still buried inside him. “I’m glad it was good.” He said, and then a moment later “I think I’ll keep it.”  
Hank laughed despite his exhaustion. “Yeah, I think you better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off for a long time and it’s certainly not my best work but I hope y’all get some enjoyment out of it regardless! Look forward to a second chapter of ‘glory, glory’ by the end of this month (hopefully).   
> I’m still taking kink requests for this pairing, by the way!

They stayed like that for a while: Connors cock buried inside him, his breath hot on Hanks neck. He didn’t lose stamina like a human would, and was as hard as ever. He smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Hanks forehead, shifting his legs against the sheets and preparing himself to pull out. It was then that Connors entire body was flooded with an unfamiliar warmth. His dick twitched, overwhelmed with sensation. “Oh, Hank-“ He moaned, falling limply against his partner. “I think… I think it finished downloading. I can feel you around me.” Hank rose an eyebrow. Oh, yeah. That. “You feel so good, Hank. So warm.” Hank tried to sit up but Connor followed his movements, driving his dick further inside him. “Don’t.” He begged, so he didn’t. Instead, Hank allowed himself to fall back down onto the bed. He put his hand on the side of Connor's face and encouraged him to meet his gaze. When he did, Hank was gobsmacked. He’d never seen Connor like this. He’d always been so prim and proper, delightfully detached. Now, though, he was the complete opposite. His mouth was parted on a confused gasp and his eyelids dropped. “I hadn’t expected it to… affect me so much so soon.”

Hank chuckled - he couldn’t help it! It wasn’t long ago that Connor had been teasing him for his own sensitivity and now here he was, looking like a wreck after a few seconds of sensation. “You gonna be okay, Con?”  
“Yeah.” The android breathed, and began to move again, sliding his dick in an out of his lover. He stopped when Hank hissed and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
“You can’t just- you need to give me a second, Jesus.” Hank explained, rolling his eyes. He should have expected this to happen. “You know I’m not gonna get hard again, right?” He asked.   
“I know.” Connor answered immediately. “But it doesn’t matter, does it? I just want to feel you. To fuck you. Properly this time.” 

Hank considered the alternative for a moment. He had every right to refuse, and Connor would be completely understanding. But he was going to be sore in the morning regardless so may as well get the most out of it now, right? Even though his chest was slick with sweat and his legs were shaking and his entire face was flushed a cartoonish shade of pink, he could push himself further. “Okay.” He breathed, and Connor responded with a lopsided grin. “Just… take it easy, yeah? Nice and slow. We don’t want to rush this, do we?”  
“No, Hank.” Connor moaned. His voice was shaking now, unsure. A complete contrast from his tone only minutes ago. “I’ll take it slow, promise.”

Against his better judgement, Hank nodded slowly and allowed himself to submit once again. When Connor began to move, though, it was a completely separate experience from what he’d been expecting. Now that Connor could actually feel Hank, he was slow and awkward and all the things Hank initially thought he’d be. It was somewhat of a relief, to know that he wasn’t always going to be detached and unaffected. His hips stuttered and he whined, trying to press himself deeper into Hank, who shushed him and placed a tentative hand on his thigh.   
“You alright?” He asked, stroking his smooth, pale skin and turning his head to press a kiss to the androids neck. “Not too much?”

Connor stilled for a moment, keeping quiet. He didn’t want to disappoint Hank, after all, but he hadn’t predicted this to feel as good as it did, and the effects sexual pleasure would have on his entire body, including his processing speeds. He nodded. “It’s- it’s a lot.” He gasped.   
Hank nodded, and cast his mind back to his first time. He’d been completely in awe in a similar way, shocked at the feeling. “That’s alright, Con. We can work this out.” He thought for a moment. Missionary was arguably the best position for them to be in realistically, given Hanks age and his worn back and heavy stomach. Regardless, he wanted to give something else a try, something that would allow Connor to sit still while he did all the work. “Pull out for a moment.” He said softly, and then when Connor moaned in protest, continued. “Don’t worry. I’ll look after you. I just need you to move off for now.”

Connor agreed after a moment of silence and pulled back, allowing himself to fall onto his back with a little help from Hank, who rose to his knees and shuffled forward before swinging his leg over Connors middle, hovering over his cock. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this, but he did remember it requiring a lot of energy. He looked down at his partners face and grinned to see him in complete amazement at his form, hairy and scarred and imperfect as it was. What the other found so attractive about him he might never know. His parted on a gasp as he lowered himself down onto Connors member, revelling in the slow slide. He was full again, and it felt beyond satisfying. Connor gaped, squirmed, and dug his thin fingers into the mattress. Hank chuckled looking down at him. 

“Not so high and mighty now, are ya?”  
Connor shook his head, his movements stuttering when Hank finally began to move. He was taking it slow to begin with, allowing his body to fall into a predictable rocking rhythm, only pausing to adjust himself enough to ensure he didn’t snap in half. His back ached and his palms were clammy but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was humiliating, fucking himself on Connors cock while his own swung spent and dirtied, but he wasn’t the one embarrassed.   
Connor was covering his face with his hands now, peering up at Hank through his fingers, moans muffled. After a while he began to push his hips upward, encouraging Hank to go faster, deeper with each thrust. “More.” He pleaded. “I need more.”  
Hank shushed him, trying to focus enough to keep himself balanced. He smoothed his hands over Connors chest, biting his lip. “You need to calm down.” He breathed. “I’m not going anywhere.” The answer apparently wasn’t enough to satisfy Connor, because he sat up and grabbed Hanks face between his hands, pulling him into a messy kiss. He shoved his tongue greedily between his lips, trying his darndest to continue fucking upwards into him. It was adorable how much he needed it, really. 

Hank leant backwards to try and occupy Connor, who seemed insistent that he knew what he was doing despite the evidence suggesting otherwise. “Calm down, kid. I’ve got you.” He said, but only received an airy groan against his lips in response. Connor kept pushing, pressing his chest against Hanks, unconsciously guiding him to lay back. He didn’t stop nor slow his movements when Hank gripped his arm as a warning. They were incredibly off-balance, and he knew there was a real possibility that he might actually fall off the bed if they didn’t adjust themselves. Hank pulled back from the kiss and glanced down at Connor. 

He looked completely out of it, eyebrows upturned, mouth slack on a sigh. Hank blushed deeper at the sight. “Gimme a sec, Con, let me-“ He cut himself off the moment he felt himself begin to slip off the bed. He should have known better than to let Connor take the lead when he was in such a sex-blind state. The top of his back hit the floor with a dull thud, though his feet remained on the bed. It was far from comfortable and he felt more exposed than ever, legs spread wide, ass to the ceiling. The silver lining, Hank thought, would be that Connor finally came back to his senses and approached this rationally instead of just going at it without a second thought. His assumption was quickly proven wrong when he felt Connors hands on him, pressing his legs open and sliding his wet cock over his hole. Oh. Oh, god. Hank had definitely seen this in porn before, but he’d always been under the impression that it wasn’t something real people did. It was pure fantasy, at least until now. He raised a hand to slow Connor, but quickly dropped it after the first thrust. It was deep, and so much better than his weak, short attempt at riding Connor earlier. 

“Fuck.” He gasped. “That’s good.”  
“Really?” Connor asked, and sped up, fingers pressing harder into Hanks wide thighs. He seemed so damn happy with himself that Hank could excuse the burn of the carpet on his back and the pain that he’d make up in tomorrow morning. Instead he focused on the feeling of Connor drilling down into him, his movements a tad more practiced now than they had been before. Occasionally Connor would brush over that particular spot inside him that made his entire body shake, but when Hank instructed him (“Right there, right there.”) he’d lose it all too quickly. It was so unpredictable that Hank gave up in the end, letting himself be used without demanding anything in return.

Despite being a complete wreck, Connor didn’t have the ability to feel tired and so kept fucking into Hank with as much gusto as he had in the beginning. Though his technique was far from perfect he was doing a damn good job of keeping up a relentless pace. It was suddenly so fascinating to watch his length plunge into his lover over and over and over again. “You feel good.” He managed. “So tight around me.”   
Hank responded with a broken chuckle. “Yeah, Yeah. That’s what they all say.” He was surprised either of them could speak at all at this point. He was panting just trying to keep himself still enough. He prayed that this wouldn’t last forever. Don’t get him wrong, the stretch of a cock in his ass and the sound of flesh against artificial flesh was precisely what he needed in the moment, but future him would curse him for his reckless want. He let his head drop back against the carpet and shuddered. After a moment, Connors movements began to stutter once again. Hank looked up at him. 

“You gonna cum?” He asked, wanting to catch sight of the look on the androids face when he did so.   
“Yeah- Yeah. Can I?” He asked. “Inside you, I mean?” It was so rare that Connors language disintegrated to this point and it was rather flattering.  
“Of course, baby.” Hank said, and that pushed Connor over the edge, almost like a switch had been flicked. He pushed himself deep inside Hank after his pace had slowed to a halt, nails digging into Hanks skin. He moaned loud and broken, almost as though he hadn’t expected an orgasm to feel the way it did. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Hank asked, and then stopped short once he felt himself being pumped full of cum, or at least the android equivalent. It was thick and warm and equal parts hot and gross. It was a strange addition to it all but then again, he shouldn’t have expected anything less. Connor was completely taken, riding out his orgasm for a few seconds before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed behind him. Hank finally allowed his legs to slide off the bed before he picked himself up and waddled his way over to the bed. 

Connor grinned up at him sheepishly, clearly pleased with himself. “Sorry about… that.” He said, finally realising that his gung-ho attitude had caused his partner mild carpet burn. “I just didn’t expect myself to react in such a way.”   
Hank couldn’t be angry, not really. His first time hadn’t been all that different. He lay down next to his boyfriend and sighed before turning to face him. “Don’t worry about it.” He said. “Just take it easy next time, okay? You weren’t far from snapping me in half.”   
Connor smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Okay.”


End file.
